


The Fifth Floor Rest Rooms

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bertolt/Reiner, Jean/Marco - Freeform, M/M, if you squint really hard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a reason why the fifth floor rest rooms were empty and it wasn't for the use of the students. Well, not in the way Eren, an undergraduate, and Levi, a post graduate, were using it for though. Then again, in their defense, university rest rooms were always used for such things like a quick fuck in between classes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fifth Floor Rest Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> During the summer semester, there was this weird rumour going around that at our school's fifth floor restrooms there were two guys doing each other at one of the stalls (apparently it's not uncommon 'coz all the smexy stuff happens in the fifth floor rest rooms - coz they are usually empty and no one goes in there).
> 
> I have been dying to write a fic about it ever since but I didn't know which fandom to use. Then I got bored an hour ago and THIS WAS BORN.
> 
> SORRY FOR THE CRAPPY WRITING. My tenses are all over the place, spelling, grammar, etc...  
> PLUS I CAN'T WRITE SMUT FOR SHIZZ.  
> They should give smut writing classes or something...
> 
> **Translations:**  
>  Chinese - [The Fifth Floor Restrooms](http://dawnwuu.lofter.com/post/25682a_178e6f6) by [EveWuu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EveWuu/pseuds/EveWuu)

There was a reason why the fifth floor rest rooms were empty and it wasn't for the use of the students. Well, not in the way Eren, an undergraduate, and Levi, a post graduate, were using it for though. Then again, in their defense, university rest rooms were always used for such things like a quick fuck in between classes.

Eren's buttons on the front of his shirt were completely undone, leaving his bare chest open and his pants were pooling around his ankles with his underwear. His back was pressed to the wall and he tried to contain all the noises he was making from the three fingers working magic up his ass.

"Fuck."

Eren lets out a whining groan when Levi suddenly yanked his fingers off because it was just starting to feel really damn good, too -

"Irvin said the professor's on his way up."

"You were texting!" Eren gasped angrily as Levi flipped him to face the door and slapped his ass. "Shit!"

"Let's make this quick, brat. I don't want to be late for my damn class." Levi hissed and pulled out his hardness from his pants. He spat at his hand and rubbed it on his erection before positioning it over the other's backside, the head pressing at the opening. "I'm going in raw."

"What." Eren snapped but it was too late to stop Levi from plunging inside. The younger teen let out a hissed cry, tears threatening to fall from his eyes at the sudden invasion of his lower regions.

"Shit. Shit. Shit."

"For fuck's sake, relax, god dammit! Take it like a man, you puss."

"I _am_ taking it like a man, you jerk!"

"You're the one who lost the lube!"

"You just shoved your dick -" Eren immediately cut himself with a moan. Somewhere in the middle of their argument, his muscles had relaxed and Levi was able to push in his length to the hilt, hitting at Eren's sweet spot perfectly as if they did this a lot of times - which they did.

"Leviiiiii...." Eren breathed as he felt the older man rock his hips slowly. "Levi, Levi, Levi, Levi..."

Levi groaned at Eren's breathless chanting and bit the younger boy's back, eliciting another breathless _oh god Levi_ from his lips.

"I should make that my ring tone." He whispered raggedly beside Eren's ear, making him whimper. "Can't be able to ignore that when it keeps screaming for me."

Eren let out a drawn out moan and struggled to keep his sweaty palms on the wall. His hips were jerking back to meet with Levi's grinding, wanting more friction and speed but the other wasn't giving him any of it.

"Faster..." He whined and earned a nip on the shoulder.

"Masochist." Levi taunted but complied to his younger lover's request and pulled halfway out before pushing back in quickly, repeating the action again and again.

"Yesyesyesyes..." Eren chanted and sucked deeply then exhaled raggedly. "Faster, faster... Levi, oh _god_. Yes, fuck... there, there, right _there_!"

While he enjoyed Eren's mouth and the sounds that came from him during these intimate moments, Levi was still concerned over their safety and clamped a hand over his lover's mouth. When Eren bit his fingers, he rammed in harder and made the younger teen make louder noises.

"Fuck, brat." Levi grunted and reached around with his free hand to grab at Eren's erection, squeezing it hard and pumping it.

"Oh god. Not yet! Not yet!" Eren whined, feeling himself rapidly getting near his climax but wanting to prolong the pleasure of having Levi in him.

"No can do, brat." Levi clicked his tongue and hissed when he felt Eren's walls tightening around him. "I have a report to do in five minutes. You either come now or wait until after dinner to get fucked again."

He let a throaty whine but no longer stopped his lover because hell if he would walk around the school with an erection while Levi wouldn't. As he felt Levi's other hand hold him by the hips, he pushed his backside out, helping Levi move faster.

"Fuckfuckfuck.... Levi, _Levi_!"

Levi grunted and felt Eren's juices spilling on his hand. He thrust his hips a few more times and as he bit onto Eren's shoulder, came inside the younger teen.

Normally they would have whispered sweet nothings to each other but they didn't have the luxury of that now and Levi had to pull himself out only moments later. He took out a pack of wet tissues from his pocket and wiped himself before re-zipping up his pants. Eren had done the same but with less efficiency.

Levi grimaced as the brunette buttoned his pants and shook his head, "That better not get out while you're still in school."

Eren grinned, almost glowing despite the rough handling. "It better not, I like knowing you're inside me."

Levi grunted and pushed the door open, stepping out before Eren and making a beeline for the sink to wash his soiled hands.

"Did you get that from a cheap ass porno?"

Eren laughed and followed the other man, washing his hands. "May be? Oh crap, my nails are ruined."

Levi glanced at Eren's hands and smirked, "Not bad, Yeager. At least you didn't break the door this time."

"Shut up. That was one time!" Eren frowned and tried to get the chipped paint off his finger nails. "And we weren't caught."

"Yet." Levi added playfully and stepped behind the brunette to lightly slap his ass.

"It hurts, you know!"

Then as if in apology, Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's waist from behind and lightly kissed his nape, letting his tongue give it a little lick before pulling away.

"I'll see you later." Levi said as he went towards the exit, not looking back at the other. "And wipe that grin off your damn mug, brat."

"I thought you couldn't see." Eren teased, the only one who ever got away with mocking Levi's height. 

"I _will_ thoroughly fuck that damn mouth of yours next time."

"Good luck on that report." Eren grinned widely, getting excited over Levi's threat.

_THE NEXT DAY (EXTRA)_

"...ing swear!" Jean cursed and he looked as if he were about to throttle someone.

"Calm down, man." Marco softly said beside the blonde but was ignored.

"Those grad students - they could at least, you know, clean up after themselves! I had to - dammit - why the hell... god!"

"What the hell is going with him?" Eren asked his friend, gesturing towards Jean.

Armin sighed, "Remember he got punished to clean toilets? Well, he was cleaning the fifth floor toilets yesterday and he had to clean up some... unmentionable liquids and wood splinters that were clawed off from the door - or so he claims."

"Oh." Eren blinked and then looked back at Jean, who was probably traumatized from cleaning his spunk - not that he would ever tell any of his friends that it belonged to him and that he nearly broke the door.

"But man, you'd think those grad students are too busy studying. Didn't think they'd have time to fuck around in school." Reiner commented crudely, leaning back on his seat.

"Didn't one of them break the door just last month?" Connie shrugged when everyone looked at him, "What? I heard it from the janitor."

Reiner grunted, "Then that had to be some hard fucking."

"Man, your mouth is deplorable!" Bertholdt shook his head, lightly flushing at Reiner's words, but the other teen only grinned smugly.

Armin sighed at their classmates' antics and turned to Eren, "So, where were you during Stat class yesterday?"

Eren shrugged, absentmindedly massaging his sore jaw when he answered, "Getting shoved up a wall."

"You should really stop getting into fights, man. You're gonna break your jaw one of these days." Armin frowned at his friend and went back to his seat. "Come on, I made you notes."


End file.
